Keitaro Urashima: The Kuroi no Kumo
by Harem Master123
Summary: After getting the powers of a spider, Keitaro uses them to protect Tokyo and his precious people as the Kuroi no Kumo.
1. How the Powers Arrived!

AN I don't own Marvel or Love Hina. This is the first fic in a line of Anime/Marvel crossovers. They will all tie-in to a fic when I'm done with each one. Hope you enjoy.

Prolouge - How the Powers Arrived!

Keitaro sighed as he sat up in his futon, only to groan as he felt a pain in his neck. "Man, in what position did I sleep last night?" he asked himself as he rubbed his neck. He then walked over to his door and locked it before slowly taking off his clothes and getting in his bath barrel. He sunk in the water and relaxed, hoping the water will cure the pain in his neck. Suddenly he heard a loud knocking on his door. "Hey Keitaro! Why did you lock your door! You better not be doing something perverted!" he heard Naru yell from the other side of the door.

"No I'm not Narusegawa-san, I'm taking a-" Keitaro started explaining while getting out and grabbing a towel, but was cut off when Naru dropped in through the hole that connects their room. "Alright Keitaro, now what are you-" she stops when she sees him before a vein appears on her forehead. Keitaro starts backing up only to be punched into the sky by Naru while she yells,"Pervert!"

Keitaro groaned as he landed behind Haruka's tea shop. Not wanting his aunt to see him like this, he quickly jumped up and ran back up the hill to Hinata-sou and took one of the secret tunnels so he can get to his room without Shinobu or Su or Motoko seeing him in a towel. After running for a few minutes through the tunnels, he arrived at the panel that leads to his room. He climbs out and gets dressed, dirtying his clothes slightly since dirt got on him when he smashed into the ground.

Suddenly Keitaro heard "Breakfast is ready!" he headed for his door, but stopped and looked at the hole in the ceiling. "Maybe...Maybe I should seal that up. Save me from some pain," he muttered to himself before unlocking his door and walking down the stairs to the kitchen. On his way down, he saw Motoko leaving her room. He was still feeling slightly sore from his last flight so, wanting to dodge another likely flight, he hurried down the stairs, but stopped when he heard,"Urashima!"

Keitaro sighed and turned around to look at Motoko. "Yes Motoko-chan?" he asked her. She kept walking until she was in front of him. Keitaro then saw her reach for her sword making him cringe slightly. "I heard Naru-sempai yell and then saw you flying. What did you do?" she asked him. Keitaro looked at her in awe. She was actually asking him what he did instead of just blasting him into orbit. He smiled which slightly creeped her out, but he immediately responded to her question.

"I was getting out of my bath barrel when she entered my room. She then hit me and sent me flying," Keitaro explained. Motoko nodded her head and continued her trek down the stairs to the bathroom leaving a baffled Keitaro halfway up the stairs. _"All she does is walk away. She doesn't even say that Narusegawa-san was wrong in hitting me. Of course, always agreeing with Narusegawa-san, never me,"_ Keitaro thought angrily before he kept walking to the kitchen.

After entering the kitchen, he saw everyone sitting there eating. Apparently they didn't wait for him. He sighed and just sat down. He grabbed his plate and started his portion of the meal which is smaller than everybody else's like always. He knew that Shinobu was not at fault because she just set the plates, Naru was the one who put the food on everybody's plates. Keitaro continued eating his food while looking at everybody. Motoko was calmly eating, Su was pigging out, Mitsune was lazily eating while being half drunk, Shinobu was innocently eating, and Naru was eating with a slightly pissed look on her face.

Keitaro got up and was going to put his dishes in the sink. "Wait sempai, I'll do it for y-" Shinobu started as she jumped out of her seat, only for Keitaro to accidently run into her and fall on her. Shinobu froze with a blush on her face and then started slightly crying from embarrassment. Keitaro quickly jumped up and helped Shinobu up, but she ran off. Keitaro froze from the killer intent he was feeling from behind. He turned around and saw a demonic looking Motoko and Naru. Before Keitaro could say anything, he was sent flying into the air, out of the building, and into the next town over.

_with Keitaro_

"Ow! Oof! Umph!" Keitaro yelled as he smashed through the roof of the building he was in and the multiple beams that was holding the roof up. Finally, he smashed into the bottom of the building, creating a crater. Keitaro groaned as he stood back up and rubbed his back. "Man, 30 minutes after being punched by Narusegawa-san, I'm sent flying again by Narusegawa-san and Motoko-chan. My life sucks! Why does everyone hate me?" he mumbled as he started to cry.

Suddenly the ground started rumbling around him, making him be on high alert. Thanks to his life in Hinata-sou, his body can detect when danger is near, and he is detecting a huge signal of danger at that very moment. He looked around trying to find where the danger is coming from, only to be blinded by a mist covering his body. "Ah!" he yelled as he fell to his knees and started rubbing his eyes in fear and worry and desperation.

**"Keitaro Urashima? I am sorry, but I can't let you see me so I need you to be blinded until our meeting is over,"** a voice said. Keitaro was confused at what was going on and why he needed to be blinded while meeting someone. What Keitaro didn't know was that the reason he needed to be blinded was because if he saw the owner of the voice he would probably die of a heart attack. The owner was a 20 foot tall spider with two huge stingers coming out of each leg.

**"Keitaro, listen to me. I am going to do something you probably won't like, but it will be for the better of the world,"** the spider said. This instantly caught Keitaro's attention. What was this 'person' talking about.

"What do you mean? Why won't I like it?" Keitaro asked him why still rubbing his eyes. He could only see a blur of who he was talking to. **"Because, this will affect you personally. Your life will change for possibly the better or the worse. You might lose people you love or not. You might have to abandon them or not, but by doing this, millions of people will be saved. So I am sorry for what I'm about to do,"** the spider explained as his body turned to mist and entered Keitaro's body. Keitaro's eyesight came back 10x as strong as it use to be and he collapsed to the floor as his body experienced extreme pain. Small hairs on his fingertips raised up and became sticky (**AN: Think first Spider-Man movie)**, a stinger that was similar to what the spider had shot out of his right wrist and then another shot out of his left wrist **(AN: Like what Peter had shortly before he died the first time in the comics)**, his muscles increased, making his arms slightly more toned, but they looked the same more or less.

Keitaro groaned as he stood up and felt the stingers go back into his arms. He stuck out one of his arms to try and find the wall to help support himself since he felt woozy. As he brought back his middle finger and finger next to his pinkie, webbing, similar to a spider's, shot out of his wrist. Keitaro instantly looked over at where the webbing went and down at his hand. "What's happening!" he yelled in fear.

Keitaro suddenly remembered what the thing told him and he felt angry. "What if I didn't want to end up like this!" he yelled as he punched through a wall. He looked at the hole he made in shock. "How did I do that? I'm not that strong..." he mumbled. He groaned as he felt a headache coming.

"I need to head back to Hinata-sou before Shinobu starts to worry since I'm sure she probably is blaming herself for me being sent flying," he mumbled to himself. He walked over to a doorway that led outside, but he suddenly had a headache. His body then did a twirl. Keitaro stopped himself and saw a large creature standing where he just was. "I could've been killed!" he yelled before looking back at it. It started growling at him before jumping at him again. Keitaro did a backflip after that headache feeling came at him again.

It kept happening like this for a few seconds before he ended up with his back against the wall. "I did not expect to die like this..." he mumbled in fear. The creature smirked as it charged him, thinking that it will finally get him only for Keitaro to backflip and land on the side of the wall. Keitaro still had his eyes closed, but when he didn't feel any pain, he opened his eyes and saw that he was sticking to the wall. "What! How?!" he yelled, but that left his mind as soon as the creature started growling again. He started running on the side of the wall away from it. He then jumped, shot web at the ceiling, web swung out of the door way and quickly sent two web strings at the wall above the door way.

"Waiting...waiting...waiting...now!" Keitaro yelled as he pulled as hard as he could and brought the wall down on top of the creature. Keitaro sighed in relief before realizing what he just done. He had just killed something. He has never killed something other than bugs, but still that also rarely happened. One less life ended because of him. Even though it was trying to kill him, he still couldn't help but feel sad about it.

After a few minutes of sitting there, Keitaro sighed and started his walk home, deciding to master these new abilities that he was gifted with against his will. He started out by walking down an alley and then climbing up the side of a building. He then ran and started jumping on rooftops. After a few minutes of doing that, he shot web strings from both wrists to a rooftop across the street, pulled back, and let go sending himself flying to the building. Finally he reached the bottom of the hill making him sigh in relief.

He started walking up the steps slowly while still reminiscing over everything important that happened today. Keitaro sighed as he shook his head in annoyance. While he thought these powers were cool, he didn't really want them. Keitaro finally got bored of just walking up the stairs so he ran up the stairs as fast as he could and for the first time in his life, he didn't even feel the least bit fatigued. Right as he was about to open the door, Shinobu came running out.

"I'm coming to find you sem-...Sempai!" she yelled happily as she jumped and hugged him.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt! It's all my fault like always!" Shinobu yelled while crying. Keitaro sighed and smiled as he patted her head. He knew that in a few minutes Motoko and Naru would be running out here, misunderstanding the event, and he would be getting hurt, but he didn't want to make Shinobu anymore upset than she already is. After a few seconds, Naru and Motoko had come outside.

Naru and Motoko came out with relieved faces only for them to turn to anger upon seeing Shinobu crying and Keitaro hugging her. "Keitaro! How could you?! While we were here worrying about you, the second you come back, you attack Shinobu!" Naru yelled. Motoko grabbed her sword and then rushed at Keitaro with Naru. Keitaro suddenly felt his, what he called 'Spider Sense', thanks to his other spider based powers, activate. His body then dodged Naru's roundhouse kick and twisted around Motoko sword attack, shocking the two as well as Shinobu.

"How?" Motoko asked, but Keitaro let go of Shinobu and walked into the building. He needed to rest as soon as possible.

After entering his room, he locked the door and then used web to re-inforce the lock. He then tore off parts of the railing next to his bath barrel and used web to web them in place over the hole connecting his and Naru's room. "Can't let anyone find out. Not yet," Keitaro mumbled as he lied down and slowly went to sleep.

AN: Okay that's the end of the prolouge. I hope you liked it. Anyway I decided to have Keitaro be able to shoot webbing out of his body like Peter can in the Spider-Man trilogy with Toby McGuire since Keitaro isn't really smart enough to create webbing. Also I'm making it where this anime universe plus the others I was mentioning at the top are in the same universe as the Marvelverse. Also I am hoping you help me with the pairing for Keitaro. Do you want him to be with someone from Love Hina or an OC or from Marvel? Also do you want someone from Hinata-sou to become a villian?

Kuroi no Kumo - Black Spider


	2. The Kuroi no Kumo arrives!

AN The next chapter! I hope you enjoy. For those who want Keitaro to be paired with Shinobu, I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen. Don't worry I have a plan for her. Well here's the continuation.

Chapter 1- The Kuroi no Kumo arrives!

Keitaro muttered angrily to himself. He had a long night with Motoko and Naru trying to break into his room to punish him and nightmares of him with his new powers. He walked outside to where his bath barrel sat and looked around. "What do I do with this new power of mine?" he asked himself as he started hitting his head against the railing. "Why did that stupid thing have to give me these powers!" he yelled angrily before walking back into his room.

He was about to grab his glasses when he noticed that he could see clearly. "What...my eyesight...it's perfect!" he yelled happily before jumping up to the ceiling, sticking to it, and tearing off the webbing he shot to keep the boards up. He then jumped down to his door and tore off that webbing. "No one can find out..." he mumbled as he left his room and headed downstairs where he saw everyone sitting there, waiting for him to join them for breakfast.

"Took you long enough baka," Naru mumbled angrily. Motoko just glared at him, but he didn't flinch as his mind wasn't fully there with them because he was still thinking of his newfound power. "Um se-sempai are you going to join us?" Shinobu asked him shyly. Keitaro suddenly shot back into reality and realized what she had asked him.

"Sorry Shinobu-chan, but I'm going to have to decline. Su-chan can have my share...I'm going out," he told her as he headed for the door, only for Naru to stop him. "Where are you going baka?" Naru asked him harshly while getting out of her seat. Keitaro sighed as he opened the door and shut it. Naru jumped out of her seat and ran outside after him, but when she opened the door, he was nowhere in sight. She looked around confused before scratching her head. "Where did he go?" she questioned not noticing Keitaro hanging by a web just above her head. Naru sighed and headed back in.

Keitaro jumped down and started to jog down the hill wanting to get to the city as quick as he could so he could 'play' with his new powers. He kept running until he saw the first building of the city. He looked around and, after making sure that there was no one around to see him, he shot a web at it and started web swinging. "Woohoo!" Keitaro yelled catching everyone's attention. One civilian looked up and saw Keitaro swing by just above him. "Who the hell was that?" he asked. Keitaro let go of the web, did a flip, and shot another one. He continued web swinging for the next few hours until he landed on a rooftop.

"*sigh* Well that was exhilarating!" he yelled as he leaned back to rest a little until he heard a familiar sound. "Hey! Su-chan be careful!" he heard someone yell. Keitaro gasped as he jumped onto his feet and ran over to the side of the rooftop. He looked around until he noticed a flying robot coming in his direction carrying Naru, Su, Shinobu, Motoko, and Mitsune. "Oh come on! Can't they trust me to do something without them for once?" he asked angrily as he ran and jumped off the other side of the rooftop just before the robot arrived.

"Su-chan, why did we stop on this random building?" Motoko asked her. Su looked at her Keitaro tracker with a confused expression before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know, maybe my robot is malfunctioning," Su told them nonchalantly. Naru growled angrily before pressing a bunch of buttons. Su gasped and tried to stop her, but was unable to quick enough making the robot blow up.

Keitaro was sticking to the side of the wall to hide from them when he heard the explosion making him gasp. He saw all of them flying through the air. "What do I do, What do I do?!" he questioned before snapping his fingers. He jumped off the side of the building and shot multiple webs, snagging each of them and sticking the web to another building. He landed on the ground in an alley away from any prying eyes. He quickly ran out and over to the building where he stuck them.

"Guys are you okay?! I heard an explosion and then saw you get webbed to a wall!" he yelled up to them.

"Sempai! Help me!" she yelled while crying. Keitaro sighed before yelling back up, "Motoko-chan! Cut each of the webs that are connected to you girls with your sword and I'll catch you all as you fall, but do it one by one, I don't have enough arms to catch all of you at once!" Motoko wanted to say something back to him, but knew his plan was pretty smart. She grabbed her sword and cut the web holding Shinobu. Shinobu fell two stories while yelling, but Keitaro caught her. Shinobu who had her eyes closed opened them and saw Keitaro was holding her bridal style. "S-Sempai?" she asked.

Keitaro smiled at her. "You okay Shinobu-chan?" he asked her with a concern look on his face. She blushed and nodded. Keitaro smiled and sat her down before yelling back up to Motoko to drop the next person. Motoko continued doing this until Keitaro caught her. All the girls sighed with relief before looking over at Keitaro who looked back in confusion. Naru walked up to him and grabbed him by his collar. "Thanks to you, we were almost killed!" she yelled angrily.

"W-What?! How is it my fault? All I did was go on a walk to the city and you guys followed me. You didn't have to!" he yelled back. "We followed you because we didn't want you to hurt some poor woman with your lecherousness!" Naru yelled back, ready to punch him, but he pushed her away at the last second and ran away from the group. Naru caught herself before she could fall and growled angrily. Suddenly she felt four angry stares pointed at her back.

She turned around and saw Shinobu, Su, Motoko and Mitsune glaring at her. "What?" Naru asked them. Mitsune walked up to her and poked her hard in the chest. "We finally tracked him down and he saved us, but all you did was yell at him and almost punched him. Why not be nice to him. Even Motoko-chan who is almost as bad as you didn't say or do anything!" Mitsune yelled at Naru. Naru just grumbled to herself before walking back in the direction of Hinata-sou.

Shinobu and Su sighed as they followed her with Mitsune heading off to a bar and Motoko standing there. After making sure everyone left, she grabbed the piece of web she snagged as she fell and looked at it closely. "Whoever hit us with the web like substance are strong, I can tell from the chi in this web stuff," she said as she stuck it in the inside of her sleeve before she headed back as well.

_**With Keitaro**_

Keitaro sighed as he watched the girls leave from a rooftop. He had heard everything they said and even though he was mad at some of them, he hated when they fought. "I need to apologize later, but right now...from saving the girls, I can tell one thing I'm suppose to do. What the thing wanted me to do..." he said before jumping off it and web swinging to the clothing store. He landed on the roof of it and backflipped into the alley.

He walked into the store and went up to the manager. "Um hello sir," he said. The guy turned around and looked at Keitaro. He had on a long sleeved blue shirt with a name tag on it, blue pants, black shoes, and a hat. Keitaro read his name tag and saw that it said "Tin Sumakawa - Manager"

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" Tin asked Keitaro. Keitaro looked from side to side and rubbed the back of his neck nervously for a few seconds before saying,"I was wondering if you all have any old cloth you don't need anymore?" Tin looked at Keitaro with a stern face before walking into a room. After a few minutes, Keitaro sighed and was about to leave until Tin came back out hold a huge bundle of cloth, most of them black. Keitaro smiled and took them. "Thank you manager-san!" Keitaro yelled before running out of the store and running home. Tin just chuckled and smiled until he heard the door to the store being kicked opened and then everything went black as a gunshot went off.

Keitaro finally got home and ran up to his room while making sure to stay out of everybody's sight. He had also web snagged the stitching machine. After a few hours, Keitaro smiled at his handiwork. He now had a costume so no one could tell it was him doing all of this web swinging, web zipping, etc. He grabbed the mask and stared at it. It was pure black with two white spots where his eyes would be and an opening where his mouth is that extends to just below his chin.

The rest of his costume is completely black with a stitched spider on his back while his front is completely black while around the neck had a place that held his mask in place once he put it on, he also had a belt that was connected to the rest of his suit and was put to hold objects in if he acquired them, and his boots are stitched to the rest of suit and are thin enough to allow his wall crawling ability to continue working while he made his gloves fingerless.

"I love this look!" he yelled happily before jumping out the window in his new suit and started web zipping through the forest near Hinata-sou. Luckily for him, no one else in the dormitory heard him or saw him. After a few minutes, Keitaro reached the edge of the hill Hinata-sou rested on. He looked down and saw the city. "Now, no one will be able to tell that it's me..." he mumbled before allowing himself to fall off the hill. As he free fell, he looked around and saw flashing lights going off near the clothing store. "Hm?" he questioned as he shot some web in that direction and webzipped over to the clothing store.

Keitaro landed on the roof of the building and looked down, only to gasp as he saw the manager rolled out on a gourney into an ambulence. He jumped down, shocking everyone, but he ignored it as he walked up to the manager. He felt for a pulse, but didn't feel one. "What happened?" Keitaro asked one of the doctors. The doctor looked down and explained how a robber broke in and shot the manager to use as an example for what he will do unless he gets money.

Keitaro growled and remembered how he was there and how he could have stopped the robber if he stayed just a little longer. "What did he look like?" Keitaro asked. One of the civilians who was there at the time gave a description, and a second later he shot a web and started web swinging down the street searching for the criminal.

After a few minutes, he saw someone matching the description slip into an old bookhouse. Keitaro glared under his mask and went in after him. He jumped onto the wall and slowly followed the criminal as he walked around the bookstore. "So you like killing poor innocent people just for example..." Keitaro said causing the guy to look around in shock. He stopped and looked around in fear.

"Who's that, where are you?" the guy said. Keitaro jumped, web swung to another side, and landed on another wall. This movement made the criminal freak out and shoot around, Keitaro easily dodged all of them thanks to his spider sense, but while he was doing this, the guy ran off to another room. Keitaro groaned and landed on the ground before running after him. Right when he got into the room, his spider sense went off allowing him to duck and roundhouse kick the guy through three bookshelves.

"W-Who are you?" the guy asked. Keitaro glared before shooting web at him, spinning around while holding onto the web, and releasing it which sent the guy flying out a window and onto the street. Keitaro jumped to the window and out onto the street. He then webbed the guy up and stuck him to a lamp post upside down. "You're lucky I'm not evil," Keitaro said before web swinging away. All the civilians that were nearby were shocked at the sight of this. "W-What should we call him?" one of the journalist who were out looking for the criminal to take a picture of said after taking a picture of Keitaro. The other journalist who came with him looked down and thought about it for a few seconds.

"How about Kuroi no Kumo?"

AN I know pretty lame way to end the second chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. So like I said, he will not be paired with Shinobu, but I have an idea involving her. So keep giving me ideas for people to pair him with whether it be Love Hina or Marvel.


End file.
